castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jellyfishking33/The True Fate of Hatty Hattington (Theory)
Spoilers await! Read at your own risk! HATTY HATTINGTON MAY VERY WELL BE DEAD. There. However, I have come to the conclusion that he may be alive, and let me explain why! "But wait!" I hear you say. "Isn't it as illogical to explain this as it is to explain the Castle Crashers ending? I mean, that was just a bunch of Pink Weasels and penguins and a princess!" No. This is for Hatty's sake. Now, first of all, I will explain the in-game water. Notice that when you land in water, you sink slowly and there's a sickly gurgling noise. You also seem to disappear into nowhere when this happens. Just comic effect though, right? WRONG! The water is actually a thick and acidic gelatin substance. Notice how the gurgling noises start BEFORE you go underwater? Doesn't really make sense, unless the water isn't water but a thick substance. Still don't believe me? Well, the player is tall enough to stand in the water and breath. Even a guy who can't swim can safely stand in water. But when you stand in the water, you just die, even though it's barely a block high. Don't believe me? Throw a rock block in. You'll see how high the water is, as the rock does land at the bottom. "But wait, if it's an acidic gelatin substance, why can the boats and horses safely go through it?!" Well, notice how the horses don't die. Even when you through grenades at them. My theory is that their hide is very strong, flexible and mobile. I think that the boats are coated with this hide and made of the floaty material in the floating blocks you constantly see. This would allow them to float, move quickly, and not break. "But wait, If the water is acidic, then how can they call the little boats over?" Well, my theory is that the prisoners all have great strength. Notice how the air-conditioners have enough force to make the prisoners actually FLOAT, but the rocks constantly seen in-game aren't effected. This means the rocks must be a great deal heavier than the prisoners. However, the prisoners are still able to pick up and throw the rocks, indicating great strength. A person this strong could move gelatin with enough force to make a small boat actually move. As for the danger of dipping your hand in a gelatin, the hand barely goes under the surface. I believe it's acidic enough that being fully submerged would cause severe damage, but not dipping something under like your toe or hand. "But, if they had an invincible substance, they'd use it for more stuff!" Well, they want to put on a good show. If they gave all the enemies coats of invincible armor, the shows would be boring and everyone would die. Notice how two other invincible objects are cannons and sawblades. Those can't break, but they aren't so much of a threat since they're mechanical. So yes, the cats are using the horse's hide for some stuff, but not to make the show super-boring and hard. Okay, okay, so the water isn't water? So what? I'LL EXPLAIN IN A MOMENT. Back to Hatty. Notice how in one cutscene, it is claimed that a "Voodoo Witch Doctor" blessed the hat 20 minutes before it was cursed. When it was blessed, it glowed GREEN (watch the cutscene again to see this yourself). This indicates that green = good. At the end, the hat shoots a GREEN laser. Not a red one. This laser isn't evil powers, it's GOOD powers. My theory? While Hatty was immobile, he was fighting an internal battle. All the joy and happiness of his mind VS. the sadness and angst inside the hat. When the hat was removed near the end, Hatty was able to win his battle against the amount of sadness remaining in his body. He was still dazed, but nonetheless very happy. When the hat touched his head again, BANG! The happiness defeated the depressed souls in the hat, and the souls cried out (you can hear it in the cutscene). Anyways, The badness was then launched out in a huge green laser that eradicated everything bad in its path. "But wait! An innocent plane was destroyed, AND the boat!" Well no. The boat only flips a little. Watch the cutscene. And "innocent" plane? Ha, right! It's coming from the same direction the boat was coming from. From a creepy island normal planes probably would never fly over. My theory is that after the prisoners escaped, the remaining cats packed up and attempted to escape on the plane. Of course, it was eradicated by the laser. As for the bear, a poster earlier indicates the bear is a giant and evil power that could cause the end of the world. It's name? Honey Hug. Honey Hug is Nigh. So, it seems this giant evil bear came to pass, and it came to DESTROY THE WORLD. But then the laser killed it. Great! "Okay, but... Hatty drowned, didn't he?!" A person can survive underwater for about 5 minutes. It's after that that permanent damage starts to happen, and not until 10 minutes that the brain dies. Watch the cutscene. Hatty's not even under for 2 minutes. The power of his happiness combined with the hat may have even provided him more air! What do I think happened after that? Hatty recovered from being dazed, swam to the surface, saw the boat nearby, climbed on, and everyone celebrated. "But wait, the narrator SPECIFICALLY says the prisoners can't swim." Well, the prisoners can't swim in gelatin. You never see them in REAL water. Of course the narrator would tell you they can't swim! That's to prevent you from getting killed in gelatin! And of course, if Hatty went on frequent boat trips with his friends, surely a gentleman like that would make sure everyone could swim! And he himself! He would almost CERTIANLY be able to swim! The main problem is he may have gotten the bends on the way up. However, with treatment, he would most likely be fine. When divers get the bends, they're okay for an entire boat-trip before being treated most of the time. It only takes most of the time of the first cutscene for the boat to reach the theater, and assuming the boat is only going at about 2 knots per hour in that scene, this means that the distance from land to the theater is VERY SHORT, even with the momentum from the storm. Hatty would be okay, even with the bends. Hatty might not be alive though, as he may not have been able to swim, and he may have died in an accident on the way up. However, I retain hope, and assume this story DOES have a happy ending. Side Notes: *The Narrator specifically refers to the in-game "water" not simply as water, but as "liquidy-stuff". *There is speculation as to whether or not the laser was also a portal that transported Hatty back in time to Castle Crashers. DLC *It blasted the ship of Alien Hominid, which I have two theories about. Remember way back in the beginning of Alien Hominid when the F.B.I. agent presses the button that supposedly just fires a green laser upwards, destroying his ship. This could actually be Hatty Hattington's hat laser that caused him to fall. Crazy to think about, I know. What doesn't make sense is that in both Alien Hominid and Alien Hominid HD, he is in outer space when he's shot down. Whereas in Battleblock Theater he appears to be just very high up in the sky. But, he is higher that the plane, which could mean something. All this really offers is that Battleblock Theater may have taken place at the same time as the events in Alien Hominid, giving more insight into the true chronology of The Behemoth timeline. My second and slightly less likely theory is that Alien Hominid was just on his way back to visit Earth a while after the events of Alien Hominid, maybe to hang with some Fat Kids for a little bit or something, but, this would also mean that Battleblock Theater would take place after the events of Alien Homind, which takes place in modern times, meaning Battleblock Theater takes place in the future. A not-so-bright future. But, some people may not feel comfortable with that idea. Well guess what, folks. This second slightly-less-likely theory is about to become slightly-more-likely than you thought! Alert! As you may or may not know, the upcoming Behemoth game Game 4 takes place in a very grim time. But how did this grim future come about? Well i'll tell you. When Hatty fires his hat laser at Honey Hug, he kills him, right? Right. But Honey Hug isn't dissintegrated as it may seem, my friends. His dead body floats around Earth showering it with his emerald blood, which brings forth an army of demons and darkness. Keep in mind, this could be thousands of years in the future. Some are depicted as large, hairy beasts with red eyes and sharp teeth. Others as massive winged creatures with large, semi-batlike heads aided by purple cloaks with pointed faces and skull masks wielding scythes, or as giant, beefy cyclopses. You can see civilians running in fear and cupcakes trying to fight back. There's even a few evil snowmen thrown into the mix, as well as various warriors we can expect to fight and the mutant bosses, too. I couldn't help but notice, however, that in the beginning of the preview, it shows Hatty Hattington (surrounded by cats) shooting his fiery green laser at Honey Hug, Honey Hug has 6 arms instead of of of two arms and two legs. There's purely no reason for changing him, so I dunno. All in all, I think that it's a pretty good theory and I'd like to hear what some of you have to say! P.S. If all your going to do is complain about how much Hatty Hattington sucks in Castle Crashers and what not, save those for the Hatty Hattington page. It's not like we don't already know :P Category:Blog posts